


Darkness Falls in National City Part 1

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The season is upon us when we get another story.....
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Catco was a rush this morning Supergirl had saved a freeway collapse of course Miss.Grant was on the Freeway and was now editing her cover as the desk to down her story she was as irate as ever. She didn't have a problem with Supergirl saving the day, but danm it couldn't traffic pick up. She was going to be sitting for another hour. She did get some nice photos, with her cell-phone.  
By the time Miss. Grant had reached the office Kara was already for her lunch run. The petite blonde looked her assitant up for a moment before she sent her off to find something. As she sat at her desk she turned around to view the screens behind her. When she noticed Kara had stepped back in.  
"Kiera..."  
"Miss. Grant I have a few new menus, but I can always pick up something you like."  
"Kiera if I said to you I was sitting in my car and my life flashed before my eyes... Do you think you could find something with some flare."  
"Yes, Miss. Grant." Kara ducked out of the office. While she was gone Miss. Grant was reading her mail as usual Kara had two piles stuff she would avoid and stuff she might consider. She had gone thru the list of stuff she would attend, however now she was looking at something else. This was something younger her would have found fun. A Goth party   
she almost wanted to dial Kiera and send her shopping.  
Instead she began running a mental rolladex of her current wardrobe. When she found the right idea she began setting up her day for tommorrow. When Kiera returned with lunch she held her in her office just to make her nervous. She was satisified and went to eat. Kara was mildily amused with the sudden icy eveil in her. Miss. Grant had seemed to seem a little less deadily this week.  
The hours began to tick away again as the evening drew near, Miss. Grant had left a few minutes ago and Kara was intruiged. She rarely left early. So she finnished the layout and was leaving when she realized, she wanted something to eat. She ditched her clothes and was airborne. When she was sure there was no traffic she flew harder. As she let go and was leaning into a free-fall. She sailed into the rocky moutains of a small town in Austrailia.   
She was back in her attire and headed to the local pub. She spent alittle while enjoying the locals before she headed back to National City.   
The Fog was being pumped from a machine, it could be seen for miles as MIss.Grant made her way into the party. She found the Gothic manor creepy in the way she much thought London should have seemed. If she had been alive for Dr. Hyde and his run thru the city. As she made her way thru the crowd she noticed that all of the younger set where absolutly sad looking. When she stopped to notice the atmosphere she woulda sworn she saw a shadow move. Yet there was knowone in the room. She took a breahte and stepped out into the garden.  
"Hello."  
Cat was stopped standing infront of her was a supermodel she had piercing eyes that if you where to ask the color you would have been left with no answer.   
"Hello."  
"I am honored for the moment where Cathrine Grant Media Mogul, has entered my home."  
"Well thank you to my hostess."  
The two seemed to stand as if time had stopped and for the woman who had discovered Supergirl, this was a rare treat indeed. The moment wasn't broken but as the evening drew on Kitty was lured into a dance. She could feel the closeness of the peron but her mind couldn't process the allure of evil.  
"Well Cathrine I must end this night. When you see Supergirl give her my best."  
Miss. Grant was in her car as she leaed back into her seat she was warmed.  
TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance, and a drink 🥃 has Miss.Grant wondering what Goes bump in the night...

National City  
“Well!”   
“You do realize that she isn’t what we were after.”  
“We will have Supergirl.” She smiled knowing the type.  
“We better.” The room was left with a chill she was missing the life that was. Centuries before the world had learned of life on Mars... They were the stories told to children.  
She quirked a brow there had been a quite restlessness over the centuries. She had accomplished so much, garned so many lives. Yet ever since his death she had been lost. She had wanted a family they came close once a baby had been found.  
The two had looked forward to the adoption, he even watched cartoons hoping to live with this new life. The two would have been amazing parents.  
She realized there was something about that child, why she was still alive. Part of her new that they were aware of what she was, and like all children had kept her secrect.   
Sometimes she would leave a gift. One day they would meet again... Now her mind was focused on Supergirl. The thought of walking in the daylight was inticeing, and so she set out to find the young girl. She held a memory of a girl she knew. She had been learning hat it would be like to be a mortal again.  
She sighed and began playing the piano. It wasn’t the same her song was always sad. She knew it was missing the others.  
Cat Grant was awake but the sun seemed everywhere and this was not a good thing. By the time she reached the office.  
Her ire had grown, and now as KIera stood in those Danm pastels she was irate.  
“Like do you own any other color?”  
Looking down Kara felt bad and then she caught it.  
“Miss.Grant.” Kara almost forgot she was in the office and was at her side. She knew this was serious.  
“So she called Eliza.”   
“Kara”  
“Eliza,we have a problem and I can’t call Alex. Miss.Grant is sick.”  
“What...”  
“I think she is a vampire.”  
“No. Not again.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing, can you two get away without you telling her.”  
“Well yes.”  
“Good, I’ll get a pig.”  
“What is the pig for?”  
“We have to feed her.”  
“Ok we will be there in a couple of hours.”  
“Avoid direct sunlight she is just like a bat she is photo sensitivity.”  
“Ok.”  
The two were in the garage and in her car. The windows were tinted and she was wearing sunglasses but she was still irritable.  
“Ok Miss.Grant you are going to be fine.”  
“KIera your voice it’s so shrill.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Stop being so nice.”  
Kara was quite she was always in a mood but today she seemed even more sensitive than usual. By the time they reached Midvale. She was about to claw the seats.  
Eliza was waiting for them and she was worried.  
“Kara, you haven’t come in contact with her have you?”  
“No.”  
“Good because there is no cure, this I know.”  
“How do you know?”  
“There are two stories that all children hear Vampires/Werewolves.”  
“You are serious.”  
“There was a vampire bat outbreak once before. I hadn’t heard of any people infected and then it hit me. They used the gene on the animal.”  
“Ewww.”  
“Yes. Don’t worry Miss.Grant will be fine in time she will just have to change her diet.”  
“Wait she’ll adapt.”  
Miss.Grant was eyeballing Eliza and she was mildly concerned.   
“Hello...”  
“Oh no you don’t.”  
“Kara oh you are so commanding.”  
“Get her in the house.”  
Kara helped her in to the house. Eliza knew this is when she had to bait her, she seemed to like her scent so she moved in closer as she slid the glass in front of her.  
Cat was stalled for a moment, then she snakes past Eliza and went for the glass of pigs blood.  
“Mission Acompolished.”  
“Now what?”  
“Let her sleep, when she wakes we’ll see how she is.”  
“Who did this?”  
“Did she go out last night?”  
“Well yes!”  
“Then she was more than likely chosen.”  
“Don’t worry.”  
“Just relax give it time.”  
TBC....


End file.
